Goodbye Kiss
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Walau sudah bertahun-tahun, Shion dan Nezumi tetap saja sama keras kepalanya. Sama-sama bodoh pula.


**No. 6** **ATSUKO ASANO**

 **Goodbye Kiss** **©AtmaVenusia**

 ** _Fiksi_** **_ini_** **_dibuat_** **_hanyauntuk memnuhi_** **_kepuasan_** **_jiwa_** **_semata, tidak_** **_untuk_** **_mengambil_** **_keuntungan_** **_materil._**

 ** _Warning : Typo. Gaje._** **_FF Orang ._**

 _Summary : Walau sudah bertahun-tahun, Shion dan Nezumi tetap saja sama keras kepalanya. Sama-sama bodoh pula._

* * *

 ** _Lalu_** **_apa_** **_namanya_** **_ciuman_** **_semalam_** **_itu?_**

 ** _Bukannya_** **_kau yang bilang_** **_untuk_** **_tidak_** **_melalukan_** **_hal_** **_semacam_** **_itu?_**

 ** _CIUMAN PERPISAHAN ITU HUKUMNYA HARAM!_**

 ** _Kau yang mengatakan_** **_itu._**

* * *

Kalau boleh jujur Nezumi sangat-sangat membenci seorang pembohong. Berbohong itu sama saja dengan merendahkan—begitu paham yang Nezumi pegang erat hingga kini. Tapi dirinya sekalipun tidak akan mampu menghindari keharusan berbohong yang menyergapnya pada suatu situasi. Misalnya saja saat Shion menunjukan gerak-gerik ingin pergi tanpa pamit.

Lagi pula, Nezumi hanya menyengikuti alur yang Shion inginkan, Nezumi hanya ingin mendapat hal istimewa disaat terakhir sebelum Shoin pergi. Tidak ada salahnya, kan?

"Dasar! Kau selalu saja seenaknya."

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Lalu seperti apa?"

"Kau hanya belum paham saja, Shion."

* * *

 ** _Shion, hiduplah_** **_dengan_** **_bahagia._** **_Aku_** **_yakin_** **_kalau_** **_itu_** **_adalah_** **_kau, kau_** **_pasti_** **_mampu._** **_Aku_** **_percaya_** **_padamu._** **_Karena_** **_Shion_** **_yang aku_** **_kenal_** **_sangat_** ** _—_** ** _sangat_** **_keras_** **_kepala, jadi_** **_kau_** **_pasti_** **_bisa._**

* * *

Sama seperti Nezumi yang tidak suka mendapat ciuman perpisahan tapi akhirnya dia yang memberikan hal itu pada Shion, maka Shion juga tidak suka mendapat pesan aneh saat dia hanya pergi untuk memperbaiki hal yang rusak—hanya sesaat.

"Pesan, macam apa ini? Dia pasti sedang main-main."

"Ibu rasa dia bukan orang yang suka main-mian. Kau harusnya yang paling tahu tentang itu, Shion."

"Tidak, Bu. Kadang dia suka sekali bermain-main. Bercan danya lebih menakutkan dari pada seriusnya."

"Lalu kau anggap pesannya itu bercanda?"

"Karena itu aku takut."

"Takut?"

"Hm."

* * *

 ** _Tapi_** **_aku_** **_tidak_** **_sedang_** **_membahas_** **_itu._** **_Aku_** **_butuh_** **_penjelasan_** **_kenapa_** **_hal yang kau_** **_larang_** **_untuk_** **_aku_** **_lalukan_** **_justru_** **_kau_** **_lakukan_** **_padaku! Nezumi, aku_** **_tidak_** **_bias_** **_menerima_** **_hal_** **_seperti_** **_itu!_**

* * *

Nezumi tahu betul akan jadi seperti apa raut wajah Shion jika membaca pesannya. Akan seseram apa ekspresi kesalnya itu. Nezumi bias membayangkannya dengan sangat jelas.

Sialnya, Nezumi justru berharap bias melihat langsung wajah putih dari orang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu.

"Baru satutahun, loh."

"Berisik! Urus saja anjing-anjingmu itu."

"Hei, aku hanya mengingatkan. Apa salahku?"

"Berisik."

"Shion pasti akan senang sekali kalau melihat ekspresimu sekarang. Dia berhasil membuat seorang 'Tikus' hebat jadi uring-uringan."

"Siapa yang uring-uringan, huh?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?"

* * *

 ** _Ahaha, Shion, kau_** **_lucuya~ padahal yang paling cerewet_** **_bilang_** **_kalau_** **_kita_** **_tidak_** **_akan_** **_berpisah_** **_itukau, lalu_** **_apa_** **_salahnya_** **_kalau_** **_aku_** **_ikut_** **_melanggar_** **_janji_** **_kita_** **_juga_** **_seperti yang kau_** **_lakukan_** ** _—_** ** _kau_** **_mau_** **_pergikan?_**

* * *

Orang paling menyebalkan yang Shion kenal memang hanya Nezumi. Dia orang paling munafik juga—untuk beberapa kasus.

Dia tertawa seolah-olah semuanya dalam keadaan baik, dia menikmati rasa khawatir orang lain—rasa khawatir Shoin. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain adalah cirri khasnya, berkat itu juga dia disegani, berkat itu juga dia dianggap hebat, dan karena hal yang sama pula ia bias menutupi kelemahannya.

Shion ingat betul pengakuan Nezumi tentang seberapa berpengaruhnya kebaikan Shoinp ada hidup Nezumi.

"Dia bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh."

"Hah?"

"Kau jadi bodoh karena terlalu memikirkannya."

 ** _Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku akan pergi. Aku hanya memperbaiki apa yang rusak, kalau kau ingin ikut bersamaku, aku akan sangat senang. Lagi pula kalau dingat-ingat tentang ciuman semalam itu, bukannya yang mau pergiitu kau?_**

* * *

Semua kesalahpahaman yang pernah terjadi dalam hidup Shion dan Nezumi selesai kalau Shion sudah mulai ikut campur dan mulai membuat masalah—bagi Nezumi, semua yang Shion lakukan akan selalu berakhir menjadi masalah. Karena setelahnya Nezumi yang akan mati-matian menyelesaikan apa yang Shion lakukan.

Jadi begitu Shion pergi wajar saja kalau Nezumi mengkhawatirkannya. Seperti ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya.

"Dia bukan bocah!"

"Tapi dia hanya bisa membuat masalah."

"Kali ini dia akan menyelesaikan masalah."

"Karena itu aku bilang, dia akan membuat masalah."

"Terserah kau sajalah."

* * *

 ** _Jangan_** **_salah_** **_paham!_**

 ** _Tidak_** **_pernah_** **_sekalipun_** **_aku_** **_berpikir_** **_akan_** **_meninggalkanmu. Ciuman_** **_itu_** **_hanya_** **_lampisan rasa sayangku._** **_Kalau_** **_menganggapnya_** **_sebagai_** **_ciuman_** **_perpisahan yang haram itu, kau yang salah._** **_Aku_** **_m_** ** _e_** ** _nciumu_** **_dengan_** **_tujuan_** **_lain_** ** _—_** ** _itu_** **_pun_** **_kalau_** **_kausadar._**

* * *

Mau dipikirkan berulang kali juga Shion masih tidak paham, kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapat peran terdakwa dalam hal ini. Shion meyakini kalau Nezumi adalah penjahatnya. Yang memberi salam perpisahan lengkap dengan ciuman itu Nezumi, kenapa sekarang justru Shion yang dituntut oleh banyak pihak untuk kembali?

Yang pergi itu Nezumi. Bukan dirinya!

"Mau kau pikirkan seperti apapun jawabannya sama, kau yang mencampakan dia."

"Aku? Ibu pasti bercanda. Jelas-jelas dia yang—"

"Kau yang melakukannya. Kau ada disini sekarang, kau meninggalkan dia di seberang."

* * *

 ** _Alasan yang bagus, Nezumi! Jadi sekarang aku yang salah, padahal kau yang memulai duluan._**

* * *

Sejujurnya menjadikan Shion tersangka bukan tujuan Nezumi, tapi kalau itu bisa membuat Shion kembali padanya, Nezumi akan melakukan apapun—kecuali menyebrangi perbatasan yang Shion lalui untuk kembali ke pelukan ibunya; berdalih ingin menyelesaikan masalah yang tercipta di kota kelahirannya.

Jelas, Nezumi yang dicampakkan. Tapi Nezumi sendiri merasa seperti penjahat karena memfitnah seorang penjahat.

Lucu bukan?

"Sangat! Jauh lebih lucu dari peran ganda yang biasa kau mainkan di opera malam."

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan peran ganda."

"Menjadi perempuan dan bernyanyi layaknya bidadari, menurutmu itu bukan peran ganda sementara kau adalah seorang lelaki?"

"Kita sedang membicarakan Shion yang meninggalkanku, kenapa sekarang pembicaraan ini berubah?"

"Karena kau memang berperan ganda."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingin bersamanya, tapi kau ingin jadi orang jahat dengan meninggalkannya."

* * *

 ** _Bukan aku, Shion. Kau – tapi kau!_**

* * *

Shion merindukannya.

Sangat.

Sama saja saat Shion berpisah dengan ibunya dan tidak bisa bertemu disaat krisis kemarin. Tapi sekarang rasanya sedikit lebih menyesakan. Shion mulai gila karena pikiran-pikiran aneh tentang Nezumi yang mungkin akan menemukan partner baru dan melupakannya.

"Itu sebabnya ibu bilang kau yang meninggalkannya."

"Hah?"

"Kalau kau yang pergi, kau punya alasan untuk kembali."

"Kenapa aku harus kembali?"

"Karena kau membutuhkannya."

"Dia bukan sejenis bahan pangan yang aku butuhkan."

"Dia orang yang membuatmu merasa bebas."

* * *

 ** _Baiklah, aku adalah sumbernya. Maaf kalau begitu._**

* * *

Tapi jujur saja, Nezumi tidak masalah kalau Shion datang. Setidaknya menghubunginya, meminta Nezumi menjemput di perbatasan, mungkin.

Nezumi akan menyiapkan segalanya dan tidak akan membiarkan Shion pergi lagi. Ciuman malam itu juga, Nezumi mau saja minta maaf kalau setelahnya Shion berjanji tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Kau sangat sederhana."

"Berhenti mengejekku."

"Aku tahu kenapa Shion bisa membuatmu tergila-gila."

"Siapa yang tergila-gila padanya?"

"Seseorang yang barusan bertanya padaku."

"Cih."

"Shion selalu penuh dengan kejutan. Masalah yang dia ciptakan adalah kejutan untukmu, dan kau mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu, aku benarkan?"

"Tidak."

"Aku tahu, aku benar. Dan aku tahu kau tidak ingin kembali pada kesederhanaan itu lagi. Bersama Shion semua jadi lebih menarik—kau berpikir seperti itu, kan?"

"Sok tahu!"

* * *

 ** _Lalu?_**

* * *

Kalaupun ada tempat untuk Shion kembali itu adalah rumah ibunya. Rumah yang terselamatkan dari krisis yang memisahkan ia dengan ibunya. Tapi hati Shion bilang kalau dirinya harus pulang.

Ibunya bilang Shion harusnya tetap tinggal dengan Nezumi, hidup bahagian bersama Nezumi kemudian sesekali datang mengunjungi ibunya di sini. Karena tidak mungkin Shion mengajak Nezumi tinggal di kota yang sudang membuang Nezumi dulu. Melewati perbatasan saja Nezumi tidak sudi, apa lagi tinggal. Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah Shion kembali.

"Ibu mengusirku?"

"Tidak, ibu memberimu kesempatan untuk bersama dengan orang yang kau cintai."

"Ibu mengusirku."

"Silahkan beranggapan seperti itu. Ibu sama sekali tidak bermasalah, asal kau bahagia, Shion."

* * *

 ** _Apa? Aku sudah bilang aku hanya ingin memperbaiki apa yang rusak, kau juga boleh ikut – aku harap kau ikut._** ** _Tapi_** **_kalau_** **_tidak, maka_** **_tolong_** ** _—_** ** _aku_** **_mohon, tunggu_** **_aku._**

* * *

Tapi butuh waktu. Setahun dua tahun berpisah saja tidak cukup untuk mengambil keputusan bersama lagi. Walau saling membutuhkan, walau saling menginginkan, kenyataan bahwa tidak satupun dari keduanya yang memulai untuk mendekat membuat semua semakin rumit.

Terutama bagi Nezumi yang merasa kalau dirinya adalah pihak yang menunggu.

Penantiannya cukup panjang karena sudah menginjak tahun ketiga Shion masih tidak memberi kabar tentang kembali atau tidaknya dia ke kota tempat Nezumi dibuang.

"Kalau begitu jemput saja."

"Kau mau aku bunuh?"

"Aku hanya memberi saran."

"Sampai mati, tidak akan aku kembali kesana."

"Tapi kau kesana waktu itu. Waktu menyelamatkan Shion dari kejaran polisi."

"Itu beda situasi."

"Apa bedanya? Siapa yang tahu kalau sekarang Shion membutuhkanmu juga seperti waktu itu."

"Kalau dia butuh, harusnya dia datang. Beda dengan waktu itu, sekarang dia tahu kemana dia bisa berlari saat membutuhkanku."

"Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana kalau yang dia butuhkan adalah keyakinan? Dia mungkin butuh kau untuk meyakinkan diri agar kembali kesini. Mungkin dia butuh ciuman lain—ciuman ayo pulang, mungkin."

* * *

 ** _Hmm, akan aku tunggu._**

 ** _Shion aku menunggumu._**

* * *

Shion selalu bingung jika ibunya mulai mempermasalahkan ini. Tapi kembali setelah pergi tidak semudah saat datang pertama kali. Lebih-lebih waktu itu Nezumi sudah memberinya ciuman perpisahan. Kembali adalah hal tersulit jika itu berhubungan dengan Nezumi.

"Kalau begitu minta dia menjemputmu lagi."

"Dia mana sudi ke kota ini lagi."

"Dia akan datang jika itu untuk membawamu bersamanya."

"Ibu tahu darimana?"

"Insting dari ibu yang anaknya sudah menemukan partner hidup."

"Ha-ha, lucu sekali, Bu."

"Tapi kau harusnya tahu kalau dia pasti menunggumu, Shion."

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa tidak segera kembali."

"Di banding kembali, aku lebih ingin dia yang datang dan tinggal bersama kita di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Aku akan menunggunya di sini."

"Kalian akan berakhir dalam kesendirian kalau tetap sepert itu."

"Biar saja."

* * *

 **Thanks**


End file.
